Broken  Axle
by CenaFruityPebbles
Summary: Axel was in need of a miracle, the Metal Manicas were there. She gives them a chance, Wylde gives her something more. Wylde/OC I so suck at summerys I AM MYJACOBSBETTERTHANBELLAS!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Axel

**Okay, first things first I DON'T own Acceleracers if I did the 4th movie would have already been made and it would be ALL about Wylde!**

**ok im just just getting back into writing fanfiction so please be easy me this chapter was previously beta'd by KaL KeY I have currently emailed her to see if she would like to continue beta'ing**

**also Just as a Reminder I am Shayla! also known as MyJacobsBetterThanBellas I cant get into my old account so i'm starting Fresh!**

**now to the story! please enjoy and REVIEW! they make me want to write more**

Chapter one

I winced, staring into the bathroom mirror, into the eyes of my image - not wanting to believe it was me. Bruises and cuts lined my arms and chest, my jeans covered the rest, my right cheek was slowly turning a deep ugly purple. The sound of my cell phone ringing caused me to flinch, than quickly grabbing it. Flipping it open as fast as I could, terrified it might have woken him up.

"Hello?" I answered hiding the shakiness in my voice. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall listening to what the other had to say. "I don't know Taro, why would he need me? I'm not as good as you guys" I told him "What does Tork think?" I asked him sighing "Okay. I'll think about it" I told him hanging up. I sighed again, letting everything he said sink in. The sound of Canes drunken snore filled the silence. _Heres your chance_ my mind told me. I shook my head "I hope your right Taro" I muttered as I quietly opened the bathroom door, glancing cautiously at Cane who lay spread out on the bed naked - a beer bottle still in his hand. I silently walked towards the closet grabbing a black duffel bag and started shoving all my clothes into it. Then once done, I raced silently back to the bathroom and started packing all my things.

then, I quietly crept down the basement stairs where my car was, my heels echoed in the large room. I eagerly kicked them off and ran to my supped up black corvette. I smiled, opening the door, causing everything lit up neon blue. I threw my duffel bad and backpack on the backseat. I smiled wider as I got in and turned the the key, the engine purred softly. _oh how I missed you!_ I thought, then grinned an evil grin as I gunned the engine, racing out of the basement with a screech.

/

(Wylde)

I rolled out from under Flathead Fury hearing the sound of Nickelbacks "Side of a bullet" coming towards us.

"Hey, did that Teku idiot actually get some decent music?" Porkchop asked from across the room as I quickly got up.

"No" I said shortly as a black corvette entered through the hidden ramp just as the sirens went off signaling that another realm was opening. I quickly turned and got into my car hearing my name being called, the black corvette could wait - it was time to race.

/

(Axle)

I quickly cut the engine off as I watched a stream of cars race into an ON ramp. _Just as he described it _I thought as I started at the massive ramp full of twists and turns and even a loop. I quickly opened the door seeing Taro walking towards me a small smile on his lips

"You came" he said softly. I smiled, shrugging.

"Nothin better to do" I lied, consciously wrapping my jacket tighter around me, using it to hide my secret.)

"Who's this?"A bitter voice broke my thoughts, causing me to jump. I turned to see a tall man in a full metal body brace, he glared at me through his purple tinted glasses, it caused me to take a step back towards Taro.

"This is Axle, she's replacing Monkey" He said quickly. I glanced at him, confused, but the look on his face told me to not say anything so I nodded silently.

"Is she any good?" he asked, looking towards my car, than nodded in approval.

"Yes" Taro replied confidently.

"We'll see how she does" he said softly "Meeting in an hour" he called as he walked away.

"That was Dr. Tezla" Taro informed me as we walked down a long silver hall off the garage.

"What happened to Monkey?" I asked softly. Taro sighted heavily, pausing.

He committed suicide a couple months ago" he told me softly, "The silence is deafening. Its' like. . . . not normal - even the Teku. . ." He struggled to tell me "I was hoped having you back might help" he confessed, I nodded silently. He sighed as we stopped in front of a silver door at the end of the hall "You can stay in here -its on the Teku side. . .but I don't think they'll care. The rooms are all the same" he told me after. After a minute of silence "If you decide to be one of us. . . we'll have to talk to Tork" he added. I couldn't help but smile, Taro had always teased me about never being an official Metal Maniac - I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to join or not, I wasn't even sure if the offer was still good "I'll come and get you in about an hour and show you where the Conference room is located" he told me, interrupting my thoughts as I walked into the room.

"Thanks" I told him as he turned to walk away, he paused and nodded as the door slid closed. I turned and threw my duffel bag and backpack onto the twin bed that sat against the wall. I sighed, shacking my head.

/

My eyes widened when I saw him, I quickly looked away. I could feel him staring at me through his black tinted glasses. _my god he really did change_ I thought as I sat down between Taro and Tork. I glanced across the table at the other group. They were all dressed in Techno-ish clothing, the Teku symbol somewhere on there jackets. One of them had headphones on - his head bobbed to the beat of the techno music you could hear clearly in the silent room. I spotted Kurt beside what looked like the leader of the group, who sat across from Tork

"That's Nolo, he's the Teku's leader" Taro whispered, noticing me looking at him. I nodded, still feeling Wyldes gaze.

"Taro, are you sure I should be here" I whispered back as my hands started to slightly shake under the table.

"Positive" he replied. I sighed, feeling even more nervous when Dr. Tezla walked into the room with another woman who stared at me.

"Thats Lani" Taro quickly whispered, so only I could hear.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Axle, she's taking Monkey's place" Tork told her. I saw Porkchop shacking his head

"I didn't know you allowed girls to be one of you" She said bitterly.

"I"m not a Metal Maniac" I told her finally gathering the courage to speak "I'm here because Tork and Taro asked me" I added softly, feeling everyone stare at me.

"If you're done lets get to the real reason we're here" Dr. Tezla's bitter voice broke the short silence. "New realms are beginning to open" he continued.

I heard Wylde sigh loudly. "Yea, so?" he said sounding annoyed "There just like the old ones" he added.

"They're not" Tezla replied, glaring at him.

"Instead of only an hour to get threw through the realm, you have two" Lani spoke up, standing beside Tezla "Which means they're going to be longer, or harder especially if the drones have access too them."

"And the Silencers" Tezla added. I sighed leaning into the seat and help back a shriek as my back protested. I sat up quickly, I noticed Wylde glance at me. I quickly looked away, and just then sirens went off.

I turned to see the giant wheel that hovered in the center of the Acceledome, its massive rings slowly rotating in different direction.  
>"Tork Maddox, Deezel Riggs, Nolo Pasaro, and Karma Eiss will be racing" Tezla ordered. They all jumped up and ran towards the door. I turned towards Taro, nodding as we got up. I watched Wylde walk quickly out of the room. I sighed, shacking my head. I had forgotten he was going to be here.<p>

/

(Two days Later)

"What's with you and Wylde?" Taro asked as I twisted two wires together, causing the tank of Nitrox2 to lit up a bright blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rolling out from under my car. Taro shrugged leaning against my car.

"The way you two kept glancing at each other and Wylde has never been this quiet" he replied. I shook my head, getting up and got in my car.

"You know what happened" I told him softly, turning two switches by my head, turning my music off. I then turned the key in the ignition the Nitrox2 and EDR lit up, one Red and one blue, matching the rest of my car. I sighed again, cutting the car off.

"Yea, you left right after the world race" Taro said seriously as I slowly got out of the car. I shrugged.

"Wylde didn't care, you were the only two who didn't like Cane" I told him, turning away and started walking towards the Metal Maniacs Side of the garage.

"And I was right" he called after me. I froze, my clothes suddenly felt tighter. I turned towards him "You flinch every time someone raisers there ha-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, cutting him off, then closed my eyes. I tensed up, waiting for his hand to come down on me, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes. Taro stood in front of me, his eyes full of sadness. He sighed. I looked down, than up.

"I would never hurt you" he said softly "None of us would" he added. I nodded, ashamed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, Taro shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Cane's the one who should be sorry" he told me. I shook my head, causing him to sigh again.

"I saw the bruises and scars" he told me. I felt my face pale, no one had ever scene them.

"Don't tell anyone please" I begged him. He shook his head.

"The others need to know we're-"

"Please Taro" I pleaded with him "Especially Wylde" I added.

"I thought Wylde doesn't care" he shot back "Besides we can help you."

"I don't need help" I replied stubbornly "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Axle, You need looked at, there are cuts all over you back and you flinch at everything. You've tip-toed around us like were about to yell at you or hit you. . ." he stopped "And your not the same" he added softly after a minute of silence, I sighed.

"I don't think I ever will be" I whispered, a tear streamed down my cheek. So much had happened - I wasn't the same person. _Then why did you come here? _My mind asked me_ to get away from him and to be. . . .happy again_ I answered myself. I smiled a shaky smile.

"But I can try " I said looking up trying to sound confident, Taro smiled "I'll talk to Tork. . . .But I'm not ready for the others to know. . . ." I added. Taro reluctantly nodded.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked, I nodded shyly.

"Thanks Taro" I told him, feeling at peace for the first time in 3 years.

**So... what do you guys think? I absolutely love Reviews! they make my day and make me write faster. . . .**


	2. Beta Needed

Hey!

First off I want to saythank you so much **Luxord's Xigbar** and **Starfire Wylde** for Reviewing!

im sorry to say that this isn't another chapter but I wanted to let you all know that my beta reader KaL KeY is unable to beta my story right now. I am searching for a beta reader who is pretty laid back because Broken Axle is a bit of a mess. I will tell you up front there is very little to no punctuation and grammer, i am very sensitive about this and would rather not talk about it, so I need someone who can help me fix this and give me encouragement and advice when i get stuck, and someone who is honest when they think that something sucks or needs to be changed.

I am going to post the next chapter as it is written. if you are interested please message me!

**Jacobsbabygirl21**


	3. Chapter 2 Preview

Ok Guys here it is Capter 2 unedited I warn you now its a bit of a mess. I really really want to know what you guys think please Review and if your interested please message me if you interested in betaing!

(One Month Later)

I sighed exhausted as I collapsed onto my bed I quickly rolled onto my side the bruises and cuts weren't healing, racing into different racing dimensions where Drones chased after you didn't help I closed my eyes pulling the covers I sighed again letting my mind wonder this month had been great Tork and Taro had quickly excepted me back into the group, Porkchop quickly became the big brother I never had once he realized I wasn't here to take Monkey's place and that I was a whole other person. Wylde was a different story. He wouldn't talk to me unless he had to which was usually in the realms. I turned over sighing as my wondering wondered to back to before I had ever met Cane and his deadly charm before I left the people who really cared about before. . . suddenly the sirens went off causing me to jump falling off the side of the bed I groaned hearing my name over the intercom

"Again!" I muttered running down the hall into the garage to my car RattleSnake since I had painted a blue rattlesnake on the sides. I quickly got in turning the key I sighed as I followed the line of cars towards the on ramp suddenly everything started to spin I blinked to get rid of it I felt my breathing quicken I can't I'm too stressed I thought jerking the steering wheel left just before the ramp I hit the brakes abruptly causing my car to slide sideways my hands clutched the steering wheel

"Axle!" Taro's voice broke me out of my daze he was immediately by the car opening the door "Whats wrong?" he asked concerned I shook my head

"I'm fine, Just tired" I told him as he helped me out of the car

"What happened?" Tork asked jogging over to us

"I"m just tired" I repeated

"You look exhausted and pale" Taro replied I shrugged

"when did you last eat or sleep?" Tork asked I shrugged again shacking my head my mind foggy

I didn't feel like answering 100 questions all I wanted was to rest

"Dun know I've been in the last 4 realms I told them leaning against the car Taro swore

"He's over working you!" Tork said angerly I nodded in agreement I hadn't had a break since I had gotten here

"You better get checked out" I heard one of them say

"No!" I cried immediately "Come on, I'm fine I just need some time to breath" I pleaded with them they traded unsure glances "Guys, please I'm fine, Ill go gets some sleep then get something to ear" I reasoned with them Taro nodded

"What happened! Why are you not in the realm?" Dr. Tezla's bitter voice yelled from the catwalk above I sighed _great_ I looked down then up the was the last thing I wanted was to get yelled out I looked back up dread filling my soul I jumped shielding my face feeling a hand on my shoulder I felt my face grow red with shame when I realized it was Tork

"Sorry" I said softly

"Its okay" he assured me "Taro make sure she gets something to eat, I'll talk to to Tezla" He told Taro, Taro nodded as we watched Tork walk towards the elevator that took you up to the conference/control room

"Tezla's so going to get it" Taro said smiling I couldn't help but smile too as we walked down the hall to the dorms

* * *

><p>I decided to take a shower before going to sleep I knew I had to smell horrible I hadn't been able to take one in 2 days it had been race, eat, sleep, race. Afterworlds I quickly pulled on some black pajama bottoms with Blue and green flames that shot up the legs and a black tank top <em>I have a lot of black clothing<em> I thought looking threw my draw I sighed shoving the drawer shut and collapsed onto my bed pulling the covers over my body quickly falling asleep

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling better I yawned carefully stretching as I got up I glanced at the clock it was past 12pm I had slept the rest of the night I groaned walking over to my dresser looking into the mirror that hung above it <em>I look so broken <em>I thought as my eyes traced the scars lining my arms and chest ugly bruises still plastered my chest and arms I shook my head _just go away!_ I wanted to scream at them sighing I pulling on my black jacket I always wore that covered everything up then walked out the door and down the hall to the cafeteria

**POV CHANGE**

(Nolo)

We all froze when we saw her walk into the cafeteria her faded black jacket tightly wrapped around her

"Wonder if she ever takes it off" Kurt muttered as we watched her timidly walk into the kitchen

"I still want to know why she's here" Karma said bitterly Kurt shrugged

"I'm surprised Tezla hasn't kicked her out yet she hasn't won any races, she's dead weight" Kurt added

"She's got some nice tunes though" Shirako spoke up oblivious to Karma's and Kurts dislike towards Axle I shrugged I wasn't sure what to think of her. She wasn't like the rest of them she was a decent racer (could use some pointers and practice) she was different she was shy and timid and they all treated as if she would break except Wylde he never talked to her but always kept a watchful eye on her in the realms _she's hiding something _I thought as I watched her walk out of the kitchen with a can of Coke in her hand.

**POV CHANGE**

(Axle)

I quickly ate a slice of semi-warm piece of pizza leaning against the counter then grabbed a can of Coke out of the fridge I was eager to get back to my room I was nervous being alone with the Teku I knew Karma and Kurt didn't like me I hadn't talk to Nolo and Shirako just listened to his music. I kept my eyes looking straight forward as I walked out of the kitchen I froze when I saw Wylde walk in

"Taro's looking for you" he told me his voice neutral I avoided his eyes as I shrugged

"Okay" I replied quickly walking past him into the hall

"Whats happened to you?" Wylde called after me I spun around

"ME!" I shouted all the unsaid things I had wanted to say exploded "Your the one who changed look at you! All Tattooed, gelled and even more hotheaded an cocky!" I added

"Look at yourself! You've changed! Your not the same what happened to the stubborn. Happy girl I knew!" he shouted "You act like were about to hurt you or something your all depressed and timid like your afraid to speak you jump at every little thing!" he shouted even louder I shrunk down my hands shacking as Canes face flashed in front of me my breathing suddenly became eractic tears spilled down my face as I turned and fled down the hall towards my room gasping for air everything was spinning as I reached my room stumbling towards my dresser as everything went black

**POV CHANGE**

(Wylde)

I ran after her already feeling guilty I knew she couldn't handle being yelled at and I had done it anyway

"Oh no" I whispered seeing her on the floor a pill bottle beside her I rushed over to her yanking open the bottle

"Crap" I muttered finding the bottle empty turning and running out of the room and into the garage

as fast as I could to her car

"What are you doing?" Taro demanded as I started franticly going threw her glove compartment _its got to be in here!_ My mind shouted just as a white bottle rolled into my hand I grabbed it and bolted back towards her room

"Wylde!" someone called I ignored them running into Nolo

"What the heck?" he cried as I grabbed the water bottle he had been carrying and raced to her room she lay on the floor unconscious her breathing quick and shallow you could hear her wheezing I quickly knelt down beside her opening the bottle poring a white pill into my hand then gently taking her into my arms placing the pill into her mouth pouring some water into her mouth making her swallow almost immediately her breathing slowed down

"I'm so sorry" I whispered picking her up and laying her onto the bed

"What did you do?" Taro demanded from the doorway rushing over to her glaring at me

"We got into an argument, she had an attack" I told him honestly

"What happened?" Tork cried entering the room his eyes on Axle

"An attack?" Taro asked confused ignoring Tork

"Attack, What happened!" Tork shouted frustrated _great she hasn't told them_ I thought sighing leaning against the dresser

"She has PD" I told them they both looked at me like I was crazy "Panic Disorder, she had a mild panic attack" I explained_ Thank god it wasn't severe _I thought

"So you did this?" Taro accused me  
>"I didn't mean to !" I replied feeling even more guilty<p>

"You never mean too!" he cried

"When did you get so protective!" I shouted angerly

"When you stopped caring!" My eyes narrowed as I punched him

"I never stopped caring!" I shouted

"Both you stop it!" Tork ordered stepping in-between us _he likes her _I realized "She's warm" Torks voice broke my thoughts I quickly forgot Taro and walked over to her feeling her head she was warm

my eyes widened as as Tork gently unzipped her Jacket revealing her chest and arms were covered in scars and slowly healing bruises

"Oh my god" I whispered as my eyes tracers her arms my heart pounded as disbelief was quickly replaced with anger I turned and punched the wall making Taro jump I quickly realized why she was like this _how could I have let this happen? _I thought as I quickly left the room ashamed running into Nolo again. I glared at him as i I got back up and walked away.

**Messages or reviews make my day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so I still haven't found a Beta writer yet so this chapter is as bad with Grammar and puntuation as the last chapter, this is your warning! I dont want any reviews complaining about how theres no puncuation and grammer I KNOW! **

**I really want yall's opinion on this story so i know whether I should continue or not!**

**I also want to thank** Assatte for the review it made my day!

Chapter 3

(Axle)

I woke up weak and confused I slowly opened my eyes Taro sat in a chair beside my bed he sighed looking relieved when he saw that I was awake

"What happened?" I asked him softly "Oh no" I choked remembering I quickly sat up I immediately regretted it as sharp pains shot up and down my back I gasped as I laid back down on my side I looked around realizing I wasn't in my room I was in the infermery _no_ I thought

"We had to" Taro told me reading the look on my face "All those cuts were infected there were shards of glass in a lot of them" (A/N yea I know this is cruel but Cane had thrown/hit her with beer bottles so that how there were glass in the cuts) he added laying his hand on top of mine

"Who knows?" I asked softly pulling my hand away

"Lani, Tezla, Nolo" he replied trying to ignore that I had pulled my hand away "And Wylde" he added sighing I nodded feeling exposed

"It was going to come out sooner or later" I sighed trying to think positive "Wheres Wylde?" I asked curiously

"He's in his room he hasn't come out since all this happened" he answered I closed my eyes remembering what he had said I had to try harder to be "Me" again _I want him_ I thought I wanted him to be by my side I missed him

"Taro?" I asked softly

"Yea" he replied I glanced at him

"Could you go get him?" I asked my voice sounded like a child's but I didn't care I wanted him I had to talk to him

"You sure you want to see if him?" he asked unsure I nodded

/

(Taro)

I sighed heavily as I walked down the hall out of the infermery down the hall wondering WHY she wanted to see him the self-centered-hotheaded-A-hole

"how is she?" Torks voice broke my thoughts

"Awake she wants Wylde" I answered bitterly spitting out Wyldes name Tork smirked

"Figures" he shrugged I started at him "You remember how they were" he added I shrugged I remembered. sure Wylde had hit on her back then but that was before she had met Cane and left before he was sent to prison. We stopped in front of Wyldes door I sighed before knocking

"Wylde!" I shouted you could her Rise Against Injection threw the door "Axle wants you!" I shouted louder the music immediately cut off a second later the door slid open Wylde walked passed us I stared as he walked down the hall his hair was down almost past his chin all he wore was a pair of old jeans with a hole in the left knee and a black tank top (A/N yea I know I messed with his appearance but you've got to admit it would take a CRAP load of gel to do his hair! and honestly think of what it'd look like without it? (Sigh) hope you people don't hate me now. . . besides it my story so lets go with it please? And I kinda think he would look really hot with long hair but thats just me. personally I love guys with long hair)

(Wylde)

I quickly walked to the infermery not caring what I looked like all I cared about was that she wanted to see me after all that happened she wanted to see me. I opened the door quietly she lay on her side a silver blanket covered her from the waist down she wore a black halter top with no back you could see the bandages all over her back. Her back length raven black hair was bulled back showing her pretty face I walked silently over to her sitting down in the chair beside the bed she opened her eyes her deep blue eyes met my brown ones

"I'm so sorry" I whispered she reached for my hand she grasped it lightly

"Not your fault" she answered tiredly I shook my head "None of this is I should have never left" She added closing her eyes my heart broke seeing her like this broken she looked like a lost child wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. I slowly started to get up her eyes opened as she squeezed my hand "Don't go" she pleaded I sat back down scooting the chair even closer to the bed

"I wont" I told her she closed her eyes "Ever" I whispered as I watcher her slowly relax and fall asleep holding my hand.

**Liked it? Hated it? well. . . TELL ME ABOUT IT! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
